Travelers
The Travelers are one of the main factions in Fallen Earth. To join them, talk to Desperado Viola or Majordomo Shanks. = Origin and Makeup: = Need something in the Grand Canyon Province? Maybe you're tracking down information. Perhaps you're looking for a rare weapon design. Or could be you just want a little payback for some guy who double-crossed you in a deal gone bad. In any case if you've got the chips to spend, the Travelers can help. If it can be known, they'll learn it. If it can be found, they'll track it down. If it can be bought, they'll haggle. If it needs killing, they'll put a shiv in its back. Enjoying a rather casual moral attitude, the Travelers are a loose affiliation of “families” that have their fingers poked into a variety of pies: performance troupes, gambling, information brokering, smuggling, narcotics, kneecapping, and even assassinations. It's all about business, even if it sometimes gets personal. The Travelers aren't much for noble gestures. Got a plan that doesn't involve profit? Count them out. Travelers normally don't like playing the margins and won't get involved in moralistic crusades that threaten the bottom line. Despite this attitude all Travelers share a common code, developed during the grand summit of the seven families in 2122. The Traveler Code: * Problems within the Travelers are settled with words before blood. * When a Traveler kills a Traveler, the action must be justified before a neutral arbitrator or the offending traveler must pay a penalty. * Family before Traveler. Traveler before everyone else. * Never take a fellow Traveler's last coin or only weapon. * Once given to a fellow Traveler, a Traveler's word is his bond. They're in it for the money, or, if chips aren't involved, they're in it for whatever's best for them. It's a rare Traveler who wants to be a hero. Most just want to live to profit another day. But some Travelers want to be liked. They want to be popular. For many, it's about greed. For others, it's about celebrity. For some, it's about power and influence. But all within the Travelers are connected by a desire to live without bounds, out from under the yoke of draconian authorities. And all Travelers don't like to lose. When it comes to conflict, Travelers don't have much of an organized army. It wouldn't be much of an army anyway, with all its foot soldiers following a code of enlightened self interest. So the Travelers often rely on mercenaries to handle relatively large combat operations. For lower profile work, like taking out a would-be competitor outside the family, a Traveler would probably hire a thug or assassin to “encourage” their foe to the sidelines. The Travelers don't have much in the way of hierarchy. Each settlement or caravan is ruled by its own leader who chooses his own name, leading to a variety of Kings, Emperors, Barons, Bosses, and Presidents among the Traveler settlements. They don't often listen to each other, but they all listen to the sound of money. = Sub Groups = The collective faction that would be known as the Travelers are divided into families who have loose affliations with each other. Disputes and conflicts however are discussed within the council of the heads of the families. Known Families: *''Black Hood'' - A family whose main trade is enforcement and protection, including extortion. *''Burns Family'' - A family whose specialty is crime and thieving. They make their home within Midway, Plateau and are rivals of the Kellers Family. *''Cleaners'' - Wasteland assassins working for the highest bidder. Their contracts are often handed out and fulfilled by their agents called "janitors". *''Kellers Family'' - A family whose specialty is crime and thieving. They have recently moved into Midway, Plateau and are rivals of the Burns Family. = Relationships = Their uncanny ability to get things all over the Province make the Travelers useful allies to the Techs. The shared experience of living outside the confines of Hoover Dam and access to maps and information make the Travelers unlikely allies for the chaos-loving CHOTA. On the other hand, profiteering and amoral leanings put the Travelers at direct odds with the Lightbearers. Disdain for law and order makes the Enforcers unpopular with the Travelers. A lackadaisical attitude about how they affect the environment pits them against the Vistas. = Slang = *The Rat Pack - Common nickname for the heads of the various Traveler families. *Waste Walkers - CHOTA vulgar for Travelers. = Skills = Traveler proficiencies are: * Good: Athletics, Pistol, Stealth, Science, Dodge, few mutation skills. * Average: Melee, Rifle, Armor Use, Nature, Ballistics, few mutation skills. * Poor: First Aid, Genetics, Group Tactics, Medicine, most mutations. = References = * Fallen Earth official site list Category:Factions